Live to love
by TornHeart99
Summary: Sasuke buys a Humanoid pet and is in for a surprise as the clumbsy pet gets older 2nd chappie in the making rated M because of later chapters! Chapter 2 in the making


I hope this is easier to read to some of you guys -smiles- this is an edited versian of the first chappie I did

Char ages:

**Sasuke**: 19

**Naruto**: 5

more will be added on later,** if you want me to add a pairing in here I will but they will be a minor pairing**.

this is **YAOI** all the way though not for a little while, our little blonde needs to grow into adult hood (**Naruto will stop growing when he turns 18 and he looks a few years older after every week. During those parts some yaoi may occur but it will be litte because he will still be to young**.)

**THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS** :

**Rubi Inuzuka** - Thanks for the advice on how to arange my chapters I think the story looks better now and less tiring to read all the way though for some reason oO

**Ichihime** - The advice you gave on how to make Naruto grow was grand I LOVE YOU -glomps- oh and **I'm changing the reviewing count to 5** DX because I do realize that 10 was a bit to umm...extreme for lack of better word. I repost today . though it may not happen so soon with the other chapters, will take me at least two days to update or I will update over the weekend

**ScarletButterfly91 **- Oh there will be more **sasunaru** -winks- XD thanks for the review

Oh and if you didn't notice I bolded things I thought were important for people to read and hopefully it'll catch your attention haha

A handsome teen by the name of Uchiha Sasuke made his way into the noisy pet store, he had jet black hair that was spiked at the back, pale skin that seemed to glow, and beautiful dark eyes. Sasuke watched all of the beautiful animals as he moved through the store cracking a smile at their antics. He slowly made his way into the center of the store where there was a small play pen set up, holding rare pets. The thing about these pets were that they were humanoid pets unlike the others in the store, they looked like human toddlers but with tails and little ears. He watched them for some time admiring their beauty, he noticed one pet that seemed a bit more mature than the rest he had jet black hair much like Sasuke, little round black ears set on top of his head, and a thin black tail that streched out behind him. Sasuke thought about getting the pretty creature. As he watched the black haired it waited as a certain other pet stumbled by, streched out it's leg and tripped him with a smirk. The little blonde that had been the victom fell flat on his butt, blinked his eyes cutely, and started crying; tears running down his chubby little cheeks.

Sasuke stood up immediately and went over to the crying pet and picked him up, rocking him gently, "It's ok little guy, did that meanie hurt you?" He asked the small creature checking him for injuries, only to find a small bruise on his leg. He decided that he would buy this one and took him to the register, by then the blonde had stopped crying and was looking up at Sasuke with his saphire eyes, tears still glistening at their corners.

"Are you sure this is the pet that you want Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke nodded to the girl as she glanced over at the cute little blonde pet and watched as Sasuke put him down and proceeded to pet him on the head, "Good choice Uchiha-san, his name is Naruto, he's fox bred...or Kitsune and here are his records!" She exclaimed a little nervously being around such a handsome guy. Sasuke took the papers and stuffed them in his pockets, then asked her how much he had to pay and when she told him he payed the fee without hesitation.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's tiny hand and steered him away from the girl at the register and pulled him gently along, the blonde looked back looking as if he had just realized that the person that held his hand now was taking him away from all that he had known. Naruto started crying, wimpering, and trying to pry Sasuke's fingers off of his hand. Sasuke noted the blondes behavior and bent down to pick up the struggling blonde to where the only thing he could see was what was in front of him. Naruto continued crying and sniffling, reaching his tiny hands up to wipe at his eyes. Sasuke sighed and calmly walked to his car he opened the door to the backseat, put Naruto down, and buckled his seat belt for him. Just as he was closing the door he thought about how Naruto was really young and he would need to get him a car seat soon, he would also need to get him other things too, like toys and food. Sasuke got in the drivers seat, buckled his seat belt, and looked into his mirror to see a very shaky and frightened, wide-eyed little blonde. He turned his key in the ignition and the engine let out a soft roar, he ignored a frightened little squeak that followed soon after from his little pet and grabbed the steering wheel. He glanced at his rear view mirror and slowly started to back out of the lot in front of the pet store. He heard wining and little shouts from the blonde as he took off and got on the road in his Mustang GT. Naruto started to scream at the top of his lungs, grabbing Sasuke's attention. The blonde wasn't taking riding in a car for the first time very well, Sasuke pulled over and quickly went to the back of the car opening the door to the back seat scooped Naruto into his arms, rocking him back and forth trying to comfort him.

Sasuke craddled him still rocking him gently, "Shhh..its ok Naruto, calm down." Naruto was still shaking uncontrollably and his eyes were wide and tearful, even though he knew that Naruto didn't understand what he said, he hoped that the blonde would see that there was nothing to be afraid of. When Sasuke felt that the blonde had finally calmed down a little and was a little more relaxed, he carried Naruto to the front with him sitting down in the drivers seat and put him down on his lap, starting his car up again. He pet and scratched Naruto behind his fuzzy ears and although the blonde continued to shake and his ears were folded back tightly on his head, he was no longer crying.

Sasuke drove up to a local grocery store and parked in the parking lot, carrying Naruto in. Naruto's eyes went wide with wonder as he looked about every which way and then started to struggle in Sasuke's arms so that he could try and get a better veiw of this new place. Sasuke gently gripped him under the arms and slowly placed him on the tile floor of the mart, he struggled the whole way down, just trying to get out of Sasuke's grasp so he could go and explore. Just when he was about to run off, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the dirrection of thefood section.

"What is something Naruto would eat...?" Sasuke asked to himself looking around at all the items in stock, dragging the little blonde along with him. Naruto still wanting to explore kept trying and failing to go the opposite way that Sasuke wanted to go.

"Your such a handful..." He said looking down at the cute little creature, smiling. Sasuke got distracted while looking at different kinds of foods, trying to decide what his Kitsune would eat, while in thought his grip loosened on Naruto's wrist and the blonde pulled himself free, clumbsily making his escape. Naruto made his way to the sea food section accidently bumping into a rather large tank that was filled with lobsters.He stopped and turned around to gaze at the lobsters, he squeaked cutely when he saw one of them move. His saphire eyes went wide and he put his tiny hands on the glass and crouched down, his eyes glued to the tank. After getting bored of the lobsters Naruto made his way over to another tank filled with different kinds of fish, brightly colored, that had easily caught his attention. Naruto pawed at the glass with his tiny hands and wined when he realized that he couldn't get to one because they were safely behind the glass. Sasuke came over to Naruto grabbing his hand and watched the fish swim around along with his pet, he then thought that maybe Naruto would eat fish because he was a fox and he had heard that fox like fish. He tugged the blonde to the frozen food section and pulled out a package of frozen tuna from a rack covered with ice. (The fish not the stuff you get in cans) He waved it above Naruto who tried jumping for it until Sasuke lowered it a bit so the little creature could reach it. Grabbing it with his tiny hands then bringing it to his nose so he could smell it and then tried to bite it with his small canines. When Sasuke ripped it from his hands afraid that the little blonde was going to tear the package, he wined and stared up at him with glossy eyes that held unshead tears. His little orange and black tipped ears folded back on his head and bottom lip trembling cutely, it almost made Sasuke want to give it back to him.

Sasuke grabbed a few more packages of frozen fish and gently tugged Naruto's fragile wrist, trying to get him to follow on his own rather than drag him around the whole store.

A/N: Hoped you liked it please review and any advice on how to make this story better in much appreciated! **I need at least 5 reviews** to get my motivation up and start typing the next chappie


End file.
